The BSAA Chronicles
by ShadowMaster94
Summary: The BSAA Chronicles takes place after the events of Resident Evil 5 and shows the missions that its member do. Warning this story will have massive gore and some language.


_**The BSAA Chronicles**_

_As the helicopter flew away from the volcano Chris was remembering the events that have passed on the last few hours. He couldn't believe it that the last three years Jill was actually captured by Wesker and used as a guinea pig. But at last he was reunited with her and the monster that killed their dear friends was now slain and died in horrible which are a bonus to Chris because he hated Wesker so much. Bio terrorism will still continue but the black market most likely has lost one their biggest suppliers with Wesker's death. During their search for Wesker Chris and Jill discover through captured terrorists that Wesker was famous for the B.O.W.S he provided and was well respected but now terrorists will have to get the more unstable B.O.W.S which will most likely bring a higher amount of civilian casualties. But for now Chris just wanted to rest and make sure his partners get the needed rest also. They certainly earned it. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Sheva stand up._

"I am going to check how Josh is doing." Sheva said as she enters the cockpit.

_Chris got up and decided to sit next to Jill. Jill was asleep until Chris sat next to her and woke up. Her eyes turned to Chris and she smiled. She closed her eyes again and decided to rest her head on Chris's shoulder. Chris didn't mind he actually enjoyed that she does that. When finishing missions Jill was exhausted to the point of sleeping so she always slept and usually used Chris as a human pillow. Not that they loved each other romance like is more like a family thing. When Chris introduced Claire to Jill they soon became fast friends by telling each other Chris's habits and embarrassing thing about Chris. Chris didn't mind much after all they were his girls. Claire always saw Jill as an older sister and talked to her on things she couldn't talk to Chris. She was devastated when she heard that Jill died but now Jill was here and she will be happy to see her older sister. Sheva came back and sat where Chris used to seat._

"Josh told me that we should be getting to the West African branch HQ in a couple of hours. (yawn) I think I am gonna take a nap myself wake me up when we get there"

"Okay Sheva" Chris said with a smile

_A couple of hours as passed and the Helicopter was approaching an airfield that was covered in sand. There were a few hangars and four towers around the airfield. Unlike the other airfields in the country the B.S.A.A West Africa branch was built using good steel instead of sheet metal for its hangars. The hangars though covered with sand had a dark gray metal and was similar to the hangars of an airport from the United States. Next to the the airfield was a single huge building. The only building beside the airfield. It was as wide as a university and was tall like one. It had an olive color scheme but it was covered with some sand. On top of it was a radio tower and next to it was the West Africa branch logo. Josh landed on a helipad on the airfield._

"Hey girls wake up were here" Chris said as he shook Jill and she released a groan but woke up.

"(yawn) Oh were here?" Sheva said as she rubbed on one of her eyes

"Yeah were here hurry up I have a feeling HQ is going to be asking a lot of questions" Chris said

_The women sighed but understood. Josh got out of the helicopter to be met with an airfield official wearing a blue jumpsuit._

"You guys go on ahead I need to fill these" Josh said as he was writing something on a clipboard that the official.

"Yeah right you're just using that as an excuse so you don't need to debrief HQ about the events" Chris said with an annoyed tone.

"Well I am the pilot so I need to fill these. So have fun it's going to be a long day" Josh said with a smile

"Lucky bastard" Chris said as he, Jill, and Sheva started walking toward HQ

"Don't worry Chris they are going to ask him too" Sheva said with a smile

_The group laughed as they approach the entrance of the HQ. The two doors were metallic blue and had a small window on each door. Before Chris opened one of the doors the doors burst open and Chris was tackled to the ground by a female._

"Chris! Your back and your still alive!" the women yelled happily

"Claire! What are you doing here?"

_Claire was wearing a short cream jacket with red shirt. The jacked was unbuttoned and she was wearing some cream khakis._

"Didn't you know Chris? Being friends with a government agent has its benefits"

_Chris was able to move his head away from Claire's hug and saw Leon S. Kennedy! Leon was wearing a cream colored buttoned shirt with some jeans. Next to the jean was a gun holster._

"Leon! You're here too!"

"What I can't check how one of my friends is doing? Besides I am finally on vacation. Umm Claire I think Chris would want to stand up now" Leon said with a smile

"Oh right. Sorry Chris but-Jill!"

"Yeah it's me" Jill said with a weak smile

_At that moment Claire ran up and hugged Jill while crying_

"I though you died!"

"Well I am alive thanks to these two"

"Umm hi my name is Sheva Alomar"

_Claire also hugged Sheva despite just meeting her for the first time_

"Thanks for keeping him alive and bringing her back"

"She pretty affectionate isn't she?" Sheva joked a little

"Yeah she is more like a puppy who needs a lot of attention and friendly to strangers. I thought of buying a dog collar for her because of that"

"Your one to talk Chrisie!" Claire said with a laugh

"I told you not to call me that!" Chris whined

"Chrisie? Oh I am gonna remember this" Leon said with a smirk

"Oh fuck you"

"(laughs) Well let's get inside. Shall we mylady" Leon offered his hand to Claire

"(giggles)Oh thank you Sir Leon"

"I don't get how come you two haven't gone out yet"

"Don't get me wrong I love Claire and all but it would be dating like a dog"

_Claire then punched Leon's arm_

"Oww what was that for!"

"Mph men"

"Mph women"

_The group laughed and headed far there in the building._

_**...**_

_In a secret lab somewhere in Asia a man with blonde hair and blue eyes was watching on a screen that was connected to a satellite._

"Looks like my twin brother didn't make it. I did tell him that Uroboros wouldn't work but he refused to believe me. Well at least I am finished with the Onis and should be ready for deployment."

_The grabbed a glass of red wine and sipped it. A man then appeared from an electronic door that went up. The man was wearing a lab coat and had grey hair. He approached the other man._

"Excuse me director Wesker we are running out of food for the Lickers and Ma-39s what should we do?"

"Mm, I remember you mentioning that we were running out of room for the prisoners . Is that correct?"

"Uh yes but how does-"

"Throw some of the non-essential prisoners to the feeding ground" The man said without emotion

"But Alex there is children there!"

"Do you want to join with them Mr. Montgomery?"

Montgomery froze there for a second with his face filled with fear but he then nodded.

"Good then but next time don't question my orders you will live longer"

Montgomery then left the lab.

Alex Wesker then sat back at his chair and turned to a screen. The screen was camera of the feeding pen. There were two rooms. One was housing the lickers and the other was housing the MA-39s. Each floor opened up and people appeared. There were men ,women, and yes children of all ages. They were wearing cream colored rags. The B.O.W.S went at the groups. Some were lucky to be killed by their neck for a quick and painless deaths. The others were killed painfully. He saw a pair of Cerberus pulling apart a young boy maybe six or eight years olds. One had its mouth on the head while the other was pulling a leg. Another MA-39 joined and was pulling another leg of the boy. The boy was then ripped half by the dogs and they started to feed on his flesh. Alex wasn't surprised to see this. Cerberuses tended to work on teams to take down bigger pray. It was more of a pack mentally unlike the Lickers which played more of a survival of the fittest mentality. The Lickers were slashing every prisoner in sight and were various bloody organs on the floor. In the end of the feeding frenzy the metal walls and floors were now covered in blood with various body parts. Alex smiled as he saw a couple of MA-39s biting bones that had flesh still on them. It surprised him a little of seeing that canine part of the Cerberus.

"Well I need to remember to get more meat for the B.O.W.s. I can't let them eat the clients before handing me the money can I?" He said with a chuckle and left the lab.


End file.
